Only if for a Night
by nurseholliday
Summary: Full story. Completed. 60 pages. Please Read and Review. Spacing Issue Fixed.


The wind whispered lightly through the orchard. Birds chorused sweetly amongst the branches, composing a medley that would forever play in her mind and remind her of home. The tart smell of apples in the air chased her as she ran as fast as she possibly could.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" she taunted as she spun around looking for her counterpart.

He had disappeared, but she didn't stop running she simply laughed as she looked forward to where he might be. Within moments he darted from the left hedge tagging her.

"GOT YOU!"

Caroline laughed, her tiny lungs surging with the unspent energy of youth.

"Only this time Niklaus, next time you won't."

He rolled his eyes as he turned and looked through the apple trees towards the Great house.

"You say that every time Caroline, but I always catch you."

He was right, but Caroline would never admit it.

* * *

><p>"I hate Madam Sommers! She is absolutely vile! She made me embroider cushions for five hours yesterday. I stuck myself until I practically bled out right in the sitting room. I don't see why I need a governess anyway. I did perfectly fine on my own."<p>

She sat underneath an apple tree, the leaves wilting in their final hours. Already they had begun to transform to brilliant yellows and oranges and it would not be long before they fell from their perch to the grass below. As awe-inspiring as the landscape was, it was of no notice to Caroline.

"It's a part of growing up Caroline, you are 11 now. A governess will teach you to rein in some of your stubbornness."

"I am NOT stubborn Niklaus."

His eyes met hers from his spot perched in a tree directly above her, his expression showing every bit his belief in her cries.

"Really?"

She dusted off an imaginary bit of dirt from her skirts as she primly lifted her nose in the air. "Really." She confirmed.

"And how many times have I asked you to stop calling me Niklaus?"

Caroline's eyes rolled at that as she fell back into the lush grass.

"Oh posh, you really aren't going to use that as an example are you?! Klaus sounds so strange, Niklaus sounds much more distinguished."

"Whether or not YOU like it is not the point, it's that I asked you and you refuse that makes you stubborn."

She threw up her hands in exasperation as she looked up at her friend lounging so casually in the tree. As if he was born to life off the ground. "Fine! I'll call you Klaus. Are you happy now?"

He gave her her favorite smile. The one that signaled that he was very much up to no good.

"Very."

"I still hate my governess."

"I hope for the sake of England you don't have any daughters." Caroline scoffed in mock offense before scrambling for a fallen apple to launch at her companion.

She was certain as he yelped and fumbled on the branch that life wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought.

* * *

><p>She had run across Klaus in the village. As unlikely as that was, since both of their family estates was some ways away.<p>

"Fancy meeting you here." Caroline said, following Klaus's gaze towards the Milner's shop. "Staring besotted at Rosie again?"

"What do you want you pest?" He scowled and he turned away from the shop and focused upon the scrap of girl in front of him.

"I have news." He lifted an eyebrow at her letting her know that his interest had been peaked.

"And what exactly is this news that you had to pester me to tell?"

Caroline tugged on Klaus's arm as she pulled him down the street. "Oh pish, who else would you want to spend your time with? You'd have come up to talk to me eventually."

"Someone who isn't 14."

"Don't act all high and mighty because your 18 now. I know you are terrified of spiders, some big bad one and eight year old you are. Do you want to hear my news or not?"

He sighed heavily as they issued their good mornings to Dr. Fell and his wife. "Fine. What is it?"

She pulled him around, and he waited patiently as she rallied herself to confess the news. "My father is to marry."

Klaus's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "To who?!"

"SSHHHHHHHHH. Keep quiet do you want the whole village to know?"

"My apologies but who has Lord William found to wed?"

"No one yet, but he heads to London shortly in search of a wife. He is planning to return by the end of the season with one."

They resumed their path the way they came, backtracking back towards Caroline's carriage.

"It seems rather sudden." Klaus said, doing his best to wrap his head around the idea. "Your father has been content living the life of a bachelor, why seek matrimony now?"

"I believe he thinks I need the womanly influence in my life."

Klaus snorted.

Caroline hit him.

"Perhaps you will like your father's new wife. Heaven knows you need the companionship."

She quirked a blonde eyebrow at him. "I have you don't I? I don't need any more companionship than that."

"Precisely my meaning." He quipped earning him another hit to the arm.

"Like it or not Niklaus Mikaelson, we are going to be friends forever. So you will just have to get used to the idea." They walked in silence for a moment before Caroline continued. "I suppose we shall invite your family over for dinner once she arrives. You will come won't you?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>William Forbes was married within three months. Caroline knew next to nothing of her soon to be mother in law. All she knew was that they were set to arrive in three days' time and life as she knew it would be completely different.<p>

Nothing would ever be the same.

And she did not know how she felt about that.

The caravan from London arrived with all the Pomp and Circumstance to be expected of a newly married couple. The house finally had a mistress again! The halls were constantly buzzing with excitement about the new countess. What would she look like? What sort of disposition did she have?

Better questions Caroline could not have composed herself.

As she stood in the receiving line, her palms sweat terribly. Her schooling taught her not to wipe them onto her gown even though she desperately wanted too.

The biggest surprise was not the new countess, who was still very handsome even though she was farther on in her years. But that along with her arrival came the arrival of her daughter.

A sister.

Caroline had always wanted a sister.

As her father made the introductions, for the first time Caroline felt like this marriage could result in a great happiness for her family. She beamed as she shook her new mother's hand and embraced her father.

She curtseyed to her new sister who gave her an eager smile in return.

Caroline was certain she had made a fast friend in Tatia.

* * *

><p>As polite protocol dictates invitations were sent around to introduce the new Countess. The Mikaelson's issued their acceptance immediately and Caroline was over the moon to introduce Klaus to her new family.<p>

Though Tatia was two years older than her, they shared all the same interests. They even shared the same favorite novel! How peculiar a coincidence was that? The addition of Tatia and her mother Amara was a blessing to their family. Happiness filled every room until bursting. Caroline didn't think that she could ever be as happy as she was at that moment.

The dinner party came promptly at the fashionable time of fifteen minutes late. The Mikaelson's, the Fell's, the Bennett's all were in attendance and they all were very impressed with the new Countesses charm.

"They are foreign then?" Klaus asked Caroline as he waited his turn for introductions.

"Yes, originally from Bulgaria but they have excellent manners."

"You seem to like them."

"They have been very kind."

"I'm glad."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tatia slip away from the crowd. A huge smile broke across her face as she waved her frantically over. Klaus's gaze followed Caroline's as Tatia approached them.

"Tatia I'd like to introduce you the Niklaus Mikaelson, Niklaus this is my new sister Tatia."

Klaus immediately went rigid as he murmured a greeting and bowed his respect. After the initial awkwardness the three easily fell into conversation and all other thoughts left Caroline's mind. Laughing heartily of Tatia's stories from her home country and her life before they came to England. It was a shame the evening had to end. Caroline told Tatia that night before they lay down for bed that she had never attended a more pleasant party in her entire life.

* * *

><p>Caroline was absolutely distraught.<p>

Niklaus was being sent away. He would not tell her why. Only that he was to stay with his Uncle in Dorset and would return in half a years' time. He promised to write, but the likelihood of him touching a pen to paper was slim at best. She knew him better than that.

Her closest friend was going to be gone!

And during her birthday too!

* * *

><p>It took her three months to realize something much more distressing than Klaus missing her birthday.<p>

As she wrote him weekly letters that received no response and Tatia and Caroline fell to the fate that most adolescent sisters living in shared living quarters. She realized that she missed Klaus most terribly.

When the fourth month arrived and a letter arrived for Caroline she didn't know whether to scream or submit to a fit of the vapors in shock. She tore it open, her heart pounding her eyes fuzzy as she devoured ever single word over and over again. The letter was short, succinct, teasing. Just like Klaus.

And as the uncontrollable smile spread across her face and she clutched the letter to her chest it hit her. It hit her as soundly as if one of the apples had fallen from a tree in the orchard and smacked her right on the head.

Caroline was desperately in love with Klaus.

Well she was certain that she was in love with him.

What else could it be?

Within an hour she was convinced that she had always loved him. By the end of the night she was sure that she couldn't possibly love him any more than she did right then. The next morning she had proven herself wrong. She folded the letter up and placed it inside her pillow case.

It was only two more months till Klaus returned. She prayed it would pass swiftly.

* * *

><p>Within the six months Caroline discovered that she was very very wrong about Tatia. She was still an altogether pleasant girl that Caroline didn't necessarily mind, though she was exceedingly vain. Every day she spent several hours at her dressing table, she would constantly look at herself in any mirror in the house, and she was constantly asking for assurance of her beauty.<p>

One day Tatia made Caroline stand in the cold village for two hours waiting for the butcher's son to notice her.

The nerve!

It was all getting a little too much to bear. Her father seemed oblivious to both his new wife's and his new daughter's vanity.

Oh Caroline couldn't wait for Klaus to get back. How they would laugh about this!

The day Klaus was to return was finally upon them. She had awoken early and had a horse prepared. Caroline had never been so excited in her entire life as she was at that moment. Caroline had accepted the fact that she was very much in love with Klaus, and that eventually when they got old enough. They would be married.

She rode the three miles over to Mikaelson manor as fast as her horse would carry her.

Rebekah, Klaus's insufferably snotty sister was the one to tell her that Klaus was no longer at home, and had gone out for the morning.

Strange.

She had written him that she was going to call. It was no surprise after all. She returned home significantly less excited that she had departed. She handed her reigns to a footman and climbed the stairs into the house. Voices wafted over her from the sitting room, and she found herself following them unconsciously.

She turned into the frame.

There he was.

Klaus.

It whispered through her.

Oh Lord how she had missed him.

His curly blonde locks, his see blue eyes. His teasing grin. Tatia and Klaus sat seated across from each other in the sitting room chatting amiably over tea. Finally, his eyes found hers. "There you are! I was wondering where you've been."

Caroline could barely contain the energy coursing through her. "I just was at your house!" she chirped happily, everything focused so intently on him. He had grown, his hair was longer, his dimples were still the same. "I told you in my last letter that I planned on riding over to greet you."

At least Klaus had the good sense to look sheepish.

"I must have forgotten."

He smiled.

That smile.

Her smile.

All was forgiven, instead a smile as bright as a sunny day sat plastered across her face. She would forgive him anything with that smile. "You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body. Did you even read any of my letters?" A small cough drew there attention. Tatia was observing Caroline carefully, and she could not for the life of her understand why. Another half hour passed as Caroline probed Klaus for everything that had happened while he was away.

"Perhaps we should take a stroll through the orchard?" Caroline suggested, she wanted to talk to Klaus candidly. The way they did without an audience. Tatia was very vocal in her hatred for walking, it was the perfect opportunity to branch away.

"That sounds lovely." Tatia said getting gracefully to her feet and gliding out of the room to grab a wrap.

All was well, despite the fact that Tatia had decided to tag along. Klaus and Caroline chatted animatedly, even Tatia chimed in a few times. Klaus was home, he was finally home. And Caroline loved him.

She would hold that moment, the sunshine glinting off the newly manicured grass, the easy smile on his face. The smell of apples in the air as one of the most precious moments in her life.

It did not last.

"I'd like to thank you Niklaus. For your kind attention while you were away." Tatia said sweetly giving Klaus a perfectly practiced smile.

"Be careful, he hates being called Niklaus. He'll become quite surly if you protest." Caroline taunted plucking an apple from a nearby tree.

"No, Niklaus is fine." He claimed eagerly.

Caroline stopped in her tracks and she turned.

"All the letters you wrote me were very thoughtful. You made me feel very welcome here. Even from far away."

Her heart stalled. The final beat pulsed in her throat as Tatia's words sunk in. The bite of half chewed apple still in her mouth turned to ashe.

Klaus was turned directly towards Tatia his gaze devouring the lines of her face. For the first time she had seen what her own love had blinded her too. Adoration, admiration, desperation, the look that probably mirrored her own face when she had walked in and discovered Klaus was there.

Klaus was in love with Tatia.

The apple fell from her hand.

It may as well have been her heart.

* * *

><p>Time with Klaus was exceedingly scarce. Time with Klaus without Tatia's constant presence was even scarcer. Every time she prayed that he would turn to her, look at her and see her for what she really was. She was 15 now, and she loved him. She could be whatever he wanted her to be. All he had to do was ask.<p>

Each night she prayed that he would see her as more than his young friend.

Each morning welcomed disappointment.

There was screaming. So much screaming.

"Tell them Tatia, tell them that you are going to marry me!" Klaus said motioning towards Caroline's mother and father. Caroline sat quite, broken in a chair. Klaus had arrived that morning to petition William for Tatia's hand.

Her father had refused.

"But we love each other. Tell them Tatia."

"You cannot think that we would marry her off to the likes of you do you? You are the second son, of an Earl certainly but a second son? Tatia could have a prince if she wanted. We would not waste that opportunity for something as foolish as love." Amara's claws came out with a viciousness that she had never seen before. Caroline's father seemed immune to her words.

"We couldn't possibly consider the match. You have no money, no prospects, nothing to recommend yourself. How would you support her?"

"I'll find a way. I'll do anything."

"The answer is no."

Klaus became frantic. He dropped to his knees before Tatia. "We don't need them, we'll run away together, they can't stop us from being together."

Silent tears streamed down Caroline's face.

Not a single person deigned to notice.

Tatia stood. Taking a step away from Klaus. "Tatia?" His voice broke, tears spilled over on his cheeks as slowly, and then all at once his heart broke.

"I won't ever marry you." Came Tatia's icy venom.

Silence.

Resignation.

Despair.

Klaus stood and walked out the door. It took Caroline five seconds to chase after him.

She burst through the doors, flying down the steps.

Klaus had already mounted his horse and was taking the reins.

"KLAUS!"

He gave her one look. One look that told her everything.

She'd never see him again.

* * *

><p>Caroline's 19th birthday had arrived and she was terrified.<p>

Not because of her birthday mind you. She loved birthdays.

It was only because today also happened to be her wedding day.

She had dreamed about this day for as long as she could remember, and not one of those dreams were anything like this. She took a deep breathe, willing herself not to faint as she stood next to Lord Damon Salvatore.

She knew nothing of this man.

She wasn't even sure she liked him!

But refusing his offer was not an option.

In her father's, or more accurately her stepmothers eyes this was Caroline's destiny.

She hated this.

She hated them for making her do this.

She took a deep breath.

_I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. _

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't like her husband. She hated him with every fiber of her being. He was rude, vulgar, and the farthest thing from a gentleman than she had ever experienced. He drank to excess. He had turned violent more times than she could count.<p>

And he made very explicit his expectations for their marital bed.

It wasn't awful.

But her reticence towards the man curbed any enjoyment she had been assured that was to be had.

It was three months later, as she returned from Bond street that she caught him.

With the maid.

ON HER BED.

She had screamed, demanding him to cease his lecherous ways at once.

He laughed right in her face.

"I will not lay with a husband who has relations with every light skirt in town!"

"And how pray tell do you intend to stop me?" Damon said pouring himself a large glass of liquor from one of his many crystal decanters. Caroline flinched as he took a heavy swallow. Damon who had over imbibed was rarely pleasant.

"As long as you associate with other woman intimately you will have no access to my bed."

"And this is an issue how? I don't care if you ban me from your rooms. I can find plenty of lame fish to fuck. This way I can save my energy for the ones who are worth my time."

That was the only explanation he offered her. They never spoke of it again. Caroline spent her days and nights utterly alone.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat silent in the front church pew. The solemn church hymns echoing around her as the funeral proceedings commenced. Thousands of people came to offer their prayers, condolences, and goodbyes to Lord Damon Salvatore.<p>

They gave Caroline pitying smiles as they assured Caroline that her late husband was a great man. They must not have known him.

Most attended to see how the now widowed Viscountess would handle the scandal.

After all, it wasn't every day that a Viscount gets murdered by his mistress.

Caroline had not shed a tear the entire service. It was the shock, they said. She was still in shock, they were certain.

* * *

><p>"It doesn't fit." Caroline hissed. Tugging up the bodice of the decadent red dress.<p>

"Of course it does. Lobster patty?" One of her closest friends, Bonnie Bennett said offering her the confections.

"No thank you." She said, fussing again with the gossamer fabric. "It's too tight."

This was a mistake. A total and utter mistake. She should have never have let them talk her into this.

"You've been in widows weeds for two years. If I didn't see you in something other than black soon I was bound to light the next thing I saw in that color aflame. You have more than done your duty to your husband."

Caroline huffed. "You are more than aware of what something like this will do to my reputation. It is tarnished enough because of Damon. I have to do anything I can to cling to the last scraps of my respectability and this…"

Her eyes bounced around the room. Costumes members of the ton surrounded her, every woman in attendance was wearing something as equally risqué as Caroline's gown. Men touched, fondled, ogled, as if they had every right. This was not a party, this was a den of iniquity.

"It was the only thing that I could get you to attend. It's a masquerade. No one knows who we are! That is the point of these soirees, total anonymity."

Somewhere on the dance floor a woman laughed heartily as her drunken partner led her quite publicly to a curtained alcove.

"Lord forgive me" she murmured as she shifted uncomfortably from one leg to the other. "Where did Elena go?"

Bonnie shrugged noncommittally.

Great. That was extremely helpful.

Her gaze skipped over faces, trying desperately to find the sweet features of her friend.

Her heart stopped as she saw…

A dream.

A memory.

A ghost.

She teetered on her tiptoes to try and ascertain that it wasn't just her mind. But just as fast as the image was there it was gone.

But of course it couldn't be.

It happened, not so often anymore, but sometimes she thought she saw him.

It always hit her the same way. Like a gunshot.

But in the end it was never him. It was never Klaus.

Alas, it was a ghost, because to this day he still haunted her.

She took a deep breathe to settle herself. "I'm going to find Elena." Bonnie gave another shrug causing her to close her eyes in frustration.

She swept most of the room and couldn't seem to find her when a large arm wrapped firmly around her waist. She recoiled immediately, pushing the unwanted invasion away. "Excuse me, release me sir."

"A saucy little minx. I bet you're a spitfire in the sheets, let's find us a room." The man's breath reeked of liquor, his speech slurred and his eyes red and wild with his inebriation.

Panic, hysteria began to grip hold.

"I said release me sir. Kindly do so now."

"No worry lovey, once my pego's in ya' you'll be happy as can be."

This man must be out of his mind.

Caroline stomped down as hard as she could. The man yowled and her foot sang as she made her escape.

"You bleeding whore! I'll kill you!"

She did not wait for a single second, she sailed around a corner, spinning into a room and closing firmly.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the room's gloom. A fire crackled in the hearth, but no other light helped to cast away the dark shadows. It was easy to calculate that there was no way other way out. If god forbid that jackanapes came after her. Her eyes bounced around looking for something anything. The window was paned, with no latches for air.

Could she break it?

That seemed a bit extreme. She took a step closer. Her hand lightly running against the cool glass assessing the possibilities.

She moved to the next window, then the next. Nothing.

"Blast!"

A voice stopped her, sliding around her, over her, through her like the headiest of spirits.

"I happen to know there is a perfectly functioning door to this room."

Her body froze as her eyes caught site of the emerging figure. This had to be a nightmare. It had to be. He wore no mask, no silly costume. Simple black evening clothes. His eyes bored into hers, his face slashed with the shadows and the flickering firelight.

Even after all of these years. She would be able to recognize that face anywhere.

His named pumped like a heartbeat through her veins.

_Klaus, Klaus, Klaus. _

She watched as his gaze made a slow perusal from her feet, all the way back up to her eyes. Her body felt hot under his perusal, as if he physically touched her. He had never looked at her like that before. They had been too young. Too naïve.

Another wave of realization hit her.

The mask, of course he didn't recognize her. He could not.

She let her hand lightly touch her domino before taking a much needed gulp of air.

He motioned behind him. "The door is right there."

She couldn't speak, what could she say?

She stood like a fool for a long time before nodding her understanding. His eyebrow peaked in interest and she felt on the verge of being faint. Caroline had never succumbed to vapors in her entire life, but she was edging dangerously close. Everything was so much the same. So much the same and yet so different. He was taller. Broader. More handsome.

Someone, he was more.

It was overwhelming.

"Do you not speak?" His velvet voice asked.

After another long, pause wrestling with the war being raged inside of her she managed to force out a breathless. "Yes."

"So you only choose not to speak to me? Strange. Women tend to have quite a bit to say to me." He studied her, all the while sauntering closer and closer. He stepped again, he was so close that she could reach out and touch him, his scent spiraled around her and assaulted her. Leather, grass, horses. Memories of summers and long days running through the orchard assaulted her.

She closed her eyes trying desperately not to succumb. Now was not the time or the place for this. Not when he was right here, right in front of her. Not when she was certain that he hated her.

She took several deep breathes. Hoping to compose herself. Hoping that if she waited long enough, that the vision she had conjured of him would simply dissipate and her life could go back to wait was normal.

She opened her eyes. Klaus still stood before his as stoic and beautiful as before.

"Where did you go?" His voice was a soft murmur, his dark eyes probing into her soul. Her gaze slipped to the floor and his fingertips slowly tilted them back to his. Electricity curled from his touch, without thinking she leaned into his hand. Letting her pulse beat a tattoo against his skin.

It was all too much.

Not a nightmare a dream.

His fingers continued, skimming the line of her jaw. Sensation consumed her and a sigh of pleasure escaped her.

Reality set in.

She took a step back. One two, until her shoulder blades hit the firmness of the wall. He followed. His eyes never leaving hers. Searching for answers that he unknowingly already had. He caged her in his fingertips caressing her cheeks. Her breath was coming in pants now as he surveyed her. "Are you real? Come to tempt me from my solitude?"

Silence stretched between them as her gaze prayed that he would recognize her and that she would remain undiscovered all at once.

"No." She whispered. "Let me go."

* * *

><p>He stepped back immediately. Respecting her request even though there was nothing in this world he wanted to do less than to let her go. How could he? He had been fascinated with her from the moment she burst through the door and started to massage the walls.<p>

She was a conundrum, and in a life that was filled with mind numbing tediousness. It was a pleasant change.

She was built the way a woman ought to be. Tall, with the right amount of curves, lips so lucioius he was sure that he would never forget a single taste. Within the moments of meeting her, he ached for her. That was something that had not happened in a very long time.

He wanted her badly.

And oddly enough. It seemed as if she had wanted him in return.

"What's your name?" He murmured, his lashes lowering as he drank her in.

He was met with only silence. Intriguing.

He chuckled. "If you do not tell me, I will simply have to make one for you."

Her eyes widened a fraction but other words she did not respond.

"Hmmmmm… I believe I will call you…..Persephone."

A small smile tilted on her lips. He became fascinated by the perfect little lilt. Her eyes flicked away for a moment before meeting is again. He desperately wished he could see what shade they were. To paint a more defined picture of the woman before him.

He wanted to possess her. But he had no intention of doing it without her screaming in ecstasy to do so. He motioned for the door and she gave a grateful nod as she moved to pass him.

He caught a whiff of her scent and his mind seared.

Apples.

A few memories managed to creep up before he could properly squash them, but the damage had been done. The pull towards her was harder now, all consuming.

Home. She smelled like home.

The door opened and she froze.

"Thur you are you dirty whore. I'll give you a good thrashing for what you did."

Something dark and possessive clawed its way out of him within seconds of seeing this mans before her. Persephone immediately back peddled, until she came crashing directly into his chest. He wound an arm around her waist to steady her as the drunken man lumbered forward noticing Klaus's presence in the room.

The man instantly recognized him. "Mikaelson, is that you?"

"As a matter of fact it is."

"I heard you'd taken up the title. Figured I'd be seeing you around."

The man had momentarily forgotten Persephone, but quickly recovered. "If yer done with her I have a bone to pick with this one."

Persephone winced and his arms naturally tightened around her, holding her closer, keeping her safe. The smell of apples was overpowering. The need to protect her the only thing stopping him from ravishing her on the spot.

"I'm not."

"Well if you don't mind…"

Rage surged in him. "I do."

The man didn't seem to take kindly to Klaus's response, still, grudgingly he relented fixing his eyes on Persephone. "If I see you around again tonight I promise I'm going to give you what's coming to you."

She shivered as he turned and left the room. He rubbed soothing circles in her arms as the man's footsteps filtered away.

"I take it he was the reasoning you were in here getting acquainted with the windows."

"Yes. I am no light skirt. I won't be treated that way."

She was glorious in her indignation.

"I never said that you were."

"But…. This place. This party. You mustn't think much of me."

"I learned something a long while ago. You should never give a damn what anyone thinks of you."

It started as a smirk first. Tugging her plump lips together. Then it broke across her face in something so brilliant he was scared to look away. He was awestruck by it. Blinded. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The black lace of her mask covered so much of her features. He couldn't make out the full picture. Even then, that smiles. That was something he would take with him his entire life. It took him a moment to realize that she was still in his arms. The scent of apples still intoxicating him like a siren song. Their faces so close together that he would only have to move a few inches to touch his lips to hers.

He leaned forward, causing her to stiffen. He took a deep inhalation in the jointure of her neck. The air rushing out in a sigh of pleasure, "You smell incredible". He waited a moment, a moment for her to pull away but she simply wrapped herself closer to him. He dipped his tongue to taste her throat, her pulse beating against his tongue, her taste melting across her senses.

Her breathing grew harsher and he pulled away, his eyes meeting hers. His own lungs heaving with his desire. He gave her every opportunity to turn him away, to rebuff him. Slowly, painfully slowly he lowered his mouth to hers. Coaxing, gentle, teasing. She melted into him. Her arms wound their way around her neck and he felt a ferocious growl rip from his mouth as she arched against him. It turned from gentle to incendiary in a millisecond. Like a match to tinder they both grew crazed. Klaus lost the process of thoughts as their mouths battled, their bodies strained for each other, they lost themselves in the sensations and pleasures of each other. More. God he needed more.

He needed all of her.

All of his enchantress, his Persephone.

Her hand skated down his back around, closer to the bulging strain of his erection. His hands blindly grabbled for her skirts. Bunching fistful after fistfuls searching for her porcelain flesh.

A crash sounded.

They sprang apart.

A couple stood in the doorway.

"Goodness Alaric it looks like this room is already taken. We should find ourselves another… Unless you two are looking for company."

He knew. He knew before he even got a chance to meet her eyes that he had lost her. And without a word, without a look, she turned and fled, past the couple and out of his sight.

He sighed in his bad luck, swore he would not lower himself to a chase. He apologized to the couple, offered them the room and vowed to return to the party and enjoy himself. But as more time passed his need for Persephone grew.

Lord how would he find her again. He didn't know her name?!

With a violent swear his pace quickened.

He couldn't let her get away.

* * *

><p>"We have to go. We have to go right now." She found Bonnie and thankfully Elena in the exact spot she left them.<p>

"What on earth happened to you? We were worried!" Elena said her face full of undisguised concern.

"No time, just believe me that it is imperative we depart at once."

They nodded and agreed they had had enough of the party themselves.

Caroline quickly hastened them to the door. Every moment they dallied was another moment Klaus could materialize behind her, to discover who she really was. To hate her more than he already did.

_Oh god he kissed me. _

_I kissed him. I kissed Klaus. I kissed him. _

After all the time that had passed, it was more than she had ever imagined it was. Her girlhood fantasies of Klaus being her first kiss, it was nothing in comparison to what she had just experienced. The earth had moved, shifted, tilted further on its axis and she knew. She knew she couldn't go back from it. She didn't want to.

As they reached the edge of the ballroom to the foyer she stopped. Her body tingled as a wave of heat washed over her, consumed her. She knew, she knew without a doubt that he was watching her. She turned, slowly, her eyes meeting his immediately in the bustling crowd across the room.

He watched her boldly, unapologetically as he once again committed her entire person to memory. His body drew to hers like a moth to flame. She had no chance.

"Lord, who is that man?" Bonnie said following her friends gaze.

"No one." Caroline muttered, "No one at all."

With his gaze burning into her back she turned leaving the room and Klaus Mikaelson behind her.

* * *

><p>"Please come to the park with us. The girls were so hoping you would attend." Caroline sighed as she looked at Elena over the rim of her teacup.<p>

"I'm a widow Elena. You know as well as I that a trip to the park would be highly inappropriate."

Elena huffed in response. "It's been two years Caroline. No one will think less of you if you decide to go to the park with your nieces. Or wear a little color now and again. I insist you must come."

She shouldn't. She knows she shouldn't. But the looks of disappointment Elena's twin daughters would give her were enough to breach her defenses.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"Oh Nik isn't the park lovely. I've never seen anything quite like it." Rebekah chirped from his side. He gave her a small smile but that was all. His mind was not his own. "Goodness I should have brought the dog with me, he would have been better company."<p>

"What?"

"Exactly. Honestly Nik what has gotten into you lately?"

He knew exactly what had gotten into him. Or better yet, whom.

Persephone. He was consumed with thoughts of her. Her brilliant smile, her intoxicating scent. The taste of her dancing on his tongue. He had been to every masquerade ball this side of London, but not once had he seen a glimpse of her. It was torturing him.

"I'm sorry Bekah, I'll do my best to pay attention."

"It took you long enough to allow me to come to London. I would hate for you to spoil it for me now that I am finally here."

He sighed, guilt slowly washing over him. "I'll do better Bekah I promise."

She sighed happily. "I was hoping you'd let me host a party, something small of course. Just a few of our close friends, but I've always wanted too! And I won't have a chance when you are married."

He laughed at that, genuinely amused.

"Married?"

"Yes. Naturally."

"And don't you think I should have been informed?"

The look she shot him gave him every indication that she was not amused.

"You'll have to get married eventually Nik."

"Says who?"

"Says everyone. That's the way it's done."

"It's not the way I do it."

"You wait. You'll find someone someday and then I'll get to shove it in your face."

They turned letting their horses stroll to the North side of the park.

"I'll make you a deal, if I ever get so stupid, I'll let you."

He came around looking over the park, the crowds of people until…

It seemed Rebekah had caught sight of exactly what stopped his thoughts. "Good lord… is that…."

The words came out of him almost without his consent. "Caroline Forbes." Old memories crashed to the front of his vision. The tinkling sound of her child like laughter as he chased her. She had changed over the years. Matured, became a woman but he knew her instantly. Her hair was the same blonde of spun gold, her skin the same porcelain milk. But there was so much he did not recognize. The lushness of her breasts underneath her high necked black gown. The sadness in her countenance.

In his mind, Caroline had stayed forever the same, untainted by the gruesome memories.

His eyes darted to the two tiny brunette girls running around her. Daughters? The idea that Caroline with daughters was laughable. That would require that she had a husband. Damn lucky bastard. He had known that she would grow to be a beautiful woman, but even her sadness, her plain hair, and her dour gown could not hide her desirability. The man who got to share a bed with her must be damn happy indeed.

"Nik, can we go and say hello! I haven't seen Caroline in years! Please!"

A vision of Tatia cropped up in his mind and he mentally ripped in two. For his sister, he would endure it.

"Sure."

"I heard she married. Lady Salvatore now."

They closed the distance between them. It was too late now. Caroline had spotted them. Her eyes flared wide and color flooded her cheeks. He fought the urge to cringe. She, like him, was probably remembered how badly things had ended the last time they saw each other.

Rebekah chirped happily as they neared. "Lady Salvatore."

Caroline blinked once, twice. "Rebekah?"

Rebekah flawlessly dismounted a smile beaming on her face. Klaus followed his sister's lead. Caroline flinched as his boots struck the ground.

"For…give me I meant Lady Mikaelson. A pleasure to see you again." Caroline cutseyed deeply. Giving Rebekah a small smile of warmth.

"My lady." He said stiffly giving her a sharp inclination of his head.

She sunk once more into a curtsey. "Lord Mikaelson." Apparently she knew of his acquisition of the title. Which meant she must of heard of his brothers accident. She did not let their gazes clash for long.

They used to talk with only there gazes when they were young. Caroline's eye roll could tell him more than another person's words ever could.

They were both too different now.

It was painful to think of.

"I'm sorry my Lady. I did not recognize you. You've grown into a beautiful woman."

Rebekah smile grew. "No need for my ladies here. Please call me Rebekah, Caroline. I've known you just as long as I've known Nik. You are practically family."

Her expression grew faintly pained.

He was quite certain his face mirrored her own.

A small girl peaked her head from behind Caroline's skirt.

"Goodness, my apologies. May I introduce my nieces, Isabell and Katherine Salvatore."

The young girls gave a large show of executing their curtseys. Klaus's amused expression met Caroline's and for a moment he saw in her the girl he had known all those years ago.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies." Rebekah said sweetly, "Perhaps you and your aunt would like to call for tea sometime?"

Katherine spoke up first. "She can't. Aunt Caroline is in mourning for Uncle Damon."

Klaus's eyebrows shot up at that.

"Oh Caroline, I had not heard I'm sorry."

Klaus looked at her with a new perspective. A widow? Unwed, unattached, but not the green as grass virgin looking for matrimony. No husband to warm her bed, to unbutton that boring black dress to feast upon the flesh underneath.

He gave himself a mental shake. This was Caroline. Caroline. Tatia's sister. His old friend.

But even for a moment, the thought of Caroline had distracted him from Persephone. Beautiful seductive, open, passionate, Persephone. One look at Caroline Forbes Salvatore and her demure clothes and glances, she was nowhere near the spirited spitfire she once was.

He let his eyes wander over her.

What a shame.

* * *

><p>Caroline did her best to hold on to her delicate teacup as she sat across from Rebekah in the Mikaelson townhouse.<p>

A noise sounded at the door and her back stood stick straight. A maid entered carrying a tea tray and setting it before the two girls. Caroline managed to relax again a little bit, but only a fraction. She had come to face the reality of the matter. Right now she was sitting in the Mikaelson townhouse, talking to Rebekah because there was a portion of her that wanted to see Klaus again.

It was a small portion.

Infinitesimal.

Practically nonexistent.

But it was there.

It had to have been that kiss. That kiss that she had simultaneously not been able to stop thinking about, and telling herself to stop thinking about. It was driving her mad.

"How long have you been in town?" Caroline inquired politely.

"Oh only for a fortnight. But I've always wanted to be here. I remember we talked about it a great deal when we were girls."

"True, though you were a bit of a terror back then." Caroline said reaching for the tray.

She laughed heartily at that.

"I was wasn't I! It seems so long ago."

It was a lifetime ago.

"It was."

"Least I finally made it to town. I have Nik to thank for that. Elijah would have never permitted me to come. He detested town. Called it frivolous and unnecessary. I miss him terribly, but I am glad that I am here."

"I'm sure it has not been easy."

Rebekah's smile turned sad. "No. We were all very close."

They were. Caroline had always admired that.

"Anyway. Nik is taking me to Vauxhall tonight. We are taking an additional chaperone so I won't have him suffocating me all night. I am quite excited."

Her tea clattered precariously on her saucer. "Vauxhall?" Vauxhall had recently re-opened and was notorious for clandestine assignations.

"Mhhhhmmmm I'm very excited."

Perhaps Klaus's reason for going to Vauxhall was for just such and assignation. He had been at that lecherous masquerade, probably searching for the very same thing before he ran into her. Or more accurately she had run into him. She was deluded to think that she was even a note in his memory.

Persephone indeed.

He probably called them all Persephone.

Jealousy consumed her at the thought. Why? She was nothing to Klaus. She had never been anything to Klaus.

Never been anything to anyone.

"Good Afternoon ladies." Her heart thundered in her chest. When had he arrived? How much had he heard? She backtracked in her mind trying desperately to reassure of what she had and had not said. What she had thought on the other hand was another thing entirely.

She had hoped to see him, wished for it even. But now that he was right here in front of her she had no idea how she should act. He stood rigid, a cold veil over his eyes, it iced her veins as it direction towards her.

"I should be going." Caroline muttered.

"So soon? Let me walk you out."

She gave a small curtsey to Klaus as she left promising several times that she would return soon so that they could catch up some more. Rebekah had grown into a beautiful pleasant young woman and she was glad to know that her impression of the girl from her youth was entirely wrong.

Her mind raced with her pulse.

Vauxhall.

Vauxhall.

* * *

><p>People teemed from the very seams of Vauxhall. Even though the arena was outside, Klaus yearned for fresh air and space. His sister for the most part stayed glued to his side. Pointing estatically one way or the other.<p>

"Look Nik! Look at that! Oh isn't it wonderful." He couldn't help it, her joy was infectious and he caught himself laughing along with her.

They ran into a group of Rebekah's friends as all skinny and waifish as she. The unmarried woman all batted their eyes at him coquettishly but he felt nothing. Nothing for them at all except boredom. They were no Persephone. Hell, they weren't even Caroline.

His brow furrowed at that thought. There she was again. Caroline. Caroline was not the sort of woman you carried on an illicit affair with, even an imaginary one. She wasn't the sort of woman who lost herself to her inhibitions. Once she had been, but that had long since passed. The girl she was now was exactly what an English lady should be. Plain boring. Then why did he keep thinking of her? Analyzing her. Contemplating?

It made no sense.

"Lord Mikaelson, are you enjoying yourself?" One girl said flipping her fan coyly at him. He took no interest in the girl's advances. She was a mere chit, probably barely 18, and she was nowhere near tempting enough for him.

He opened his mouth to drone out the usual responses. When a violent red flashed in the corner of his eye. He froze as his gaze snapped to the movement. He didn't know if she was real or was simply an extension of the dreams that have plagued him night after night, but she was here. Garbed in the same red dress, the same black mask, she weaved through the throng of people ignorant of his eyes devouring the sight of her.

Persephone.

She walked confident. As if she knew exactly where she was going and when she was going to get there. She couldn't be real. It must be a dream. But as he blinked again she did not evaporate. She was here, she was real, and this time she was his.

He moved automatically, not saying a single word as he left the startled group behind. The blood rushed through his veins, filling his ears with the pounding thrum of blood. As he shoved his way through the crowd he watched other man stop to devour the sight of his enchantress. He seethed as they undressed her with their eyes. Even though he told himself it was crazy to react this strongly to a woman he had yet to see completely he could not stop himself from chasing her. From stalking her like his prey in the night.

She would not get away from him this time. He would not let this woman, this woman that consumed him, that fascinated him, that unnerved him, that made him feel for the first time in years.

Tonight. She would be his.

Unbeknownst to her, he was already hers.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt his presence before she saw him. She could feel the heat of him radiating from her back. It was always that way when he was near. The moment that he came to near to her, her body ignited into flames that only he could douse. She spun around to find herself face to face with Klaus. Too close. He was alone, no sign of his companions, no sign of his sister. Just the two of them.<p>

She had thought that she might find him ensnared with another woman. Carefully weaving another silly girl into his web of perfect seduction. She had intentionally worn the dress and mask tonight. She was afraid that he would be too swept up in the crush that he would even notice as she walked through. Relief, sweet relief coursed through her as he stood before her eyes smoldering into hers.

She opened her mouth to say something anything, but couldn't find the words. What could she say? Would it give herself away if she did?

Without giving her time to speak his hand encircled her wrist practically dragging her out of the courtyard and down one of the many dark alleyways. She wanted to prove something to herself. Wasn't that why she had come here tonight? That she wasn't simply just a widow, or just Caroline. Maybe it was the foolishness of her youth and she wanted Klaus to choose her. Just this one time.

They rounded one bend, then another, then another. The hedges thickened around them winding them into a labyrinth that she had no idea how to exit. Still Klaus trekked on. Pulling her with him. Pulling her towards sin. His fingers slipped from her wrist interlacing with her fingers. The intimate gesture caused Caroline's heart to pulsate in her chest. She recalled the times that she had observed his hands in her youth. An image of them interlacing with her sisters pale white delicate hands consumed her. She had always wished they were hers, but she knew that they would never be. Tonight they were.

He stepped off the path and plunged them into foliage. She tripped, on what she did not know but he caught her easily. He backed her slowly against the massive trunk of a tree, the bark cool against her exposed shoulders.

"I will not let you go again Love." His voice scraped the air, hard with his resolve. The endearment sent a shiver coursing through her.

"I do not want you to." She said breathlessly.

Only if for a night. That was all she wanted.

She could barely make out the outline of him looming over her. Somewhere in the distance the crowd laughed merrily but the sound was steadily fading away with her sanity.

Her toes curled in anticipation.

Almost if he could read her mind he let his fingertips trace her mouth. "It's going to be so good between us."

Her tongue danced out, caressing his thumb.

His pupils dilated as he watched her tongue. An agonized groan escaped him. "I have not been able to stop thinking of you."

With coquettishness she did not feel she teased him. "I figured you had forgotten all about me." He chuckled as his body pressed into hers melding her to his will.

"Never." He whispered. His hands came down on either side of her head caging her in, as if she ever wanted to leave. Leave his scorching gaze, all the things that he made her feel.

And then he was kissing her.

Bliss. It was the only word that sprang behind before it flittered away. Tongue tangling with hers his hand dove into her hair scattering the pins. A lick of fire raced through her navel curling and twisting and settling itself between her legs at her throbbing core. His hands slid lower grasping her buttocks through the fabric of her gown.

She moaned into his mouth. Hating the dress she was wearing from restricting her skin from his touch. She strained towards him, winding herself more around him. Nothing in her entire life felt the way Klaus did when he was touching her. Nothing would ever come close. Not her husband. Not anyone. She was convinced if she lived a thousand years she would never find someone who could set her aflame the way he did. The way he always had.

Her fingers wove through his hair. Marveling that the curls were so luxuriously soft. She had made fun of his hair so often when she was young. She had watched it dance in the wind. Never before had she felt anything quite as perfect.

His hands released her backside causing to boneless melt back into the trunk. His mouth still ravaged hers as his hand moved to her bodice. Her body sung in anticipation. With a growl, he wrenched his mouth from hers dragging his mouth down the column of her neck. Something tore, he tugged her dress down. A gasp escaped her as her bare breasts met the cool night air.

She didn't care. As soon as his hands replaced her fabric a cry of pleasure escaped her. His touch was reverent, worshipping, and too gentle for her tightly strung body. She needed all of him. "Please." She begged gasping as he rolled both nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She arched her spine of the tree her body spiking at the glorious pleasure-pain he was inflicting on her. His dark chuckle surrounded her and another shot of lust went straight to her core.

His husky laugh might be the most erotic thing she had ever encountered.

His touch left her, her body revolted. She opened her eyes to see him crouched at her feet, fisting her skirts in his hand. With practiced hand his fingers glided over her garters, her bare thighs up to her throbbing center. A groan of approval elicited from him as he stroked her dripping wet folds. Caroline spread her legs and he pushed on finger gently inside of her. Curling his fingers and using his thumb to massage her sensitive clit.

"God you're so hot, so sweet." A sob escaped her at the exquisite pleasure. At the sound of his voice licking in her ear, "I wager you taste sweet too", she came. Her body hummed as it soared over the precipice his thumb and finger still rocking inside of her. She wailed as she finally came down, stars dancing before her eyes. She was afraid she would never recover, that she could not continue. With a sinful flick of her finger she discovered she was very wrong.

The look of primal satisfaction added to her rabidly reemerging desire. He lifted her, positioning himself hot and thick at her entrance. He hesitated, his body shaking with barely restrained need. She willed him forward, willed him inside of her. But still he did not move.

"Please." She beg, her voice was not her own. It belonged to some wanton creature that she had become. That she became for only this man.

With one move he thrust inside and her body erupted with pleasure. The sound that ripped from him was of pure satisfaction with on hand grasping her thigh and the other her backside he stroked powerfully inside of her. Again and Again. His hand gripped her leg, lifting him it higher and high offering him deeper penetration. A pleasure that was so intense she could hardly bear it. The sweet friction was driving her mad and she prayed again for release, the release only he could give her.

"That's it, Let go sweetheart." He breathed in her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down hard.

The scream that escaped her as she shattered didn't sound human. It also was the farthest thing from quite. Nothing mattered as his thrusts grew harsher, faster, and moments later with a primitive growl he followed her into oblivion.

They both cascaded back from bliss. She felt him pulse within her; there breathing mixing together in there ragged pants. He removed himself but it took her several moments to gather her wits and begin to restore her clothing. Cool air crawled over her as she righted her blouse. Her sleeve had torn somehow. Her knees wobbled as she assessed the damage to her hair.

"Persephone." He whispered, his fingers whispering across her cheek fingering the edge of her mask. She jerked back turning away from him as she adjusted her mask. "Don't you think it is time that I saw your face? That we exchanged names?"

She shuffled further away. The amusement in his tone hid nothing, whether or not she had intended to show her face, Klaus was determined to know. They had just made love in the gardens of a public place; curiosity alone pretty much demanded it. She was tempted. To undo her mask and see his face once he saw that it was her. Caroline that he had made love to. That he had whispered such heated endearments too. That had made him a fool. He would hate her.

She couldn't let him know.

"Perhaps." She said more calmly than she felt.

"Come, let's us away and find someplace else to pass the evening." Oh what a pretty promise that was. A temptation. To spend the night in Klaus's arms, to have him lavish her body with such incredible pleasure over and over again. But he would want to know who she was, and she could not allow that. She followed him back towards the crowds. Finally they pushed inside the crush suffocating in their enormity.

Klaus tightened his hold on her. If they were to be separated in this crowd they would not find each other again. This was her opportunity. She stopped him, searching his eyes for a moment before kissing him with all the adoration, desperation, and the pent up love restrained over years that she felt. When she finally broke free her lips still clung to his. "Thank you." She whispered.

He gave her that smile.

Her heart skipped a beat. "For what?" His eyes smoldered fire in the dark night, loving scanning her face like a caress.

"One night with you." Drawing a deep breath she wrenched herself free and into the crowd.

"PERSEPHONE." His voice clawing the air, terrible in its anger.

She plunged deeper as he continued to call after her. That name that she had come to love, and hate.

Pushing forward she forbade herself to look back. Even when his voice disappeared and the tears began to fall.

* * *

><p>Klaus stopped short of shoving a pair of drunks to the ground. He weaved through people, constantly pushing himself onto his tiptoes in order to keep Persephone in his sight. The throng parted and he pressed forward scanning the faces, desperate to recognize her. A glimpse of scarlet, anything!<p>

He cursed fiercely. He raked a hand through his hair as he continued to scan the crowd. He knew, deep down in his gut he knew that he would never see her again. Worse that she did not want him to find her. Her kiss had been there last. Her words her goodbye.

He knew he would never see her again, but he also knew he would never truly be free of her. Every lady who crossed his path could be her, and he vowed that someday he would find her again. After all, she was just as much his and he was hers.

Once he found her again. He was chaining her to his side.

Rebekah materialized beside him causing him to jump. "Who was that woman Nik?"

He knew who she was referring too, but did not have the heart to share her even in story.

"No one." He said, his eyes still scanning. "No one at all."

* * *

><p>It had been over a month since that blissful night at Vauxhall. A month since she had seen Klaus, since his mouth touched hers, since his hands scorched trails against her skin and still she felt it like it was yesterday. Her body throbbed constantly at the memory and her heart ached. She missed him so dearly. She still loved him.<p>

Lord above, she never stopped.

She had seen him once since then, in passing after leaving a visit from Rebekah. He had made eye contact then, smiled, chatted amiably, then left.

She had never experienced more pain in her entire life.

To him she was nothing more than Tatia's sister. Tatia had ruined him. Who had broken his heart the way Caroline could never, would never do.

Every day that she wept was another day that she debated on confessing everything.

She couldn't do it.

This was her price to pay.

This was her punishment.

* * *

><p>Persephone consumed him. He went out every night. His hands put ink to paper for the time in ages trying to immortalize her features, to find some connection between her and whoever she really was.<p>

He hadn't slept well in weeks. He spent most nights scouring the ton for her.

Dancing with everyone, trying to gage the woman's reaction. Her smile.

He'd know her once she smiled.

That smile.

He never missed a masquerade party. Every night he prayed she would show.

She never did.

* * *

><p>"You look unwell is everything alright?" Caroline said upon admittance into the Mikaelson townhouse for her visit with Rebekah. Rebekah's face was set into a grim line. Ashen.<p>

"Yes, I'm quite well thank you."

"Sit down at once I'll ring for the tea." Rebekah sat gratefully, letting her friend consult with the housekeeper about bringing up a tray.

"Whatever is going on? You have me worried you know."

Rebekah heaved a great sigh, falling back onto the sofa rather ungracefully. "It's Nik."

Caroline steeled her face not to betray her emotions.

"Is everything alright?'

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He's kept us out all night every night for weeks. He doesn't want to be there but he refuses to let us leave. He's a complete madman."

Disappointment hit her hard. Out every night is he? It was clear he did not mourn Persephone. A fractal of her already disintegrated heart crumbled at the thought.

You're a fool, Caroline a fool.

"Perhaps if he persists you should inform him that you would like to stay behind and rest."

"I should, shouldn't I? Nik, I am not going out with you tonight. I don't care what you say to try and convince me."

Her body froze as heat washed over her. She closed her eyes doing her best to quell her hysteria. He was here. So impossibly close but a lifetime away. Finally she risked a look in his direction. He looked tired, but still unbearably handsome.

"I'll ship you back to the country if you prefer." Rebekah gave him a lethal look as he entered the sitting room and took a place across from them.

"Do you need anything?" Rebekah said tartly, waving in the housemaid with the tray of tea and biscuits.

"Much the same as you little sister, simply a little rest. Carry on, I shan't be a bother."

True to his word he did not enter their conversation. When Caroline looked over at the chair he was occupying it looked like he had even fallen asleep. She let herself relax, intent to let herself truly enjoy her friends company.

She would have to get used to this after all.

She prayed she had the willpower.

* * *

><p>Caroline's sweet voice mixed with his sisters. It lulled him into a light slumber. The rest was much needed. The visions of Persephone were not.<p>

"Goodness Caroline I almost forgot." He let his eyes open a slip as his sister handed Caroline a decent sized package wrapped in brown paper and twine.

Curiosity egged at him and he opened his eyes, wanting to see what his sister had provided.

"You didn't have to get me anything Rebekah this is too kind."

"It's nothing. Open it please." She gave her signature demure smile before primly opening up the paper. It frustrated him to no end. The Caroline that he knew would have ripped through it in a second. She finally pushed the last scraps of paper away and took a deep breathe. Her hand settled over her mouth.

"Rebekah…. I…."

"Do you like it? I painted a lot of them growing up when I was learning. I figured you could have this one to remind you of home."

He couldn't quite see the painting, but he could just make out the rolling orchards of the great house. Tears welled in Caroline's eyes as her mouth formed the word. "Home." Her finger trailed along the painting mentally skipping through the familiar trees.

Though he had not fully accepted Caroline back into his life. He knew that she generally cared for his sister and she in return. They would never be the same. Not after what happened. But it was good for Rebekah to have a friend like Caroline. Caroline was steadfast, grounded, loyal, exactly the influence someone like Rebekah needed.

So he would grudgingly accept her.

Now that the big reveal had occurred he could probably ease back into slumber if he chose. He adjusted himself on the chair.

Lazily watching as Caroline gave Rebekah a gushed thank you and pulled her into a hug. It wasn't until his eyes began to close did he see it.

His eyes snapped open.

His brain revolted.

It couldn't have been.

He needed sleep.

He needed copious amounts of sleep.

That was the only explanation why he just imagined that the most brilliant life altering smile just graced the face of Caroline Forbes. He stared. Her hair, her height, her build…. Her mouth was once again resting in a pleased line.

Oh god it could be her.

How could he have overlooked her?

How could he have been so blind?

He stared openmouthed, in both shock and horror. Her eyes briefly met his and all at once he was certain. There was only one other way to be sure.

The apples. If she smelled like apples…

He stood slowly his face set in a grim line.

The two girls were chatting away amiably, they did not notice his approach. He bent his head down to her neck causing her to jump back. Rebekah yelped in surprise "Nik what in the world are you doing?"

That smell. That haunting, infuriating, intoxicating smell consumed him.

She froze as his eyes met her. Fear.

"Persephone." He whispered. She swallowed thickly her eyes skating away from his.

Rage welled up inside of him.

"Rebekah. Out."

"Wait a minute what is going on here?"

"OUT!" he roared causing his sister to jump up and flee the room.

Caroline sat still, unmoving, gaze fixed firmly upon the carpet. He paced the room seething, his anger building exponentially with every single moment. The urge to wreck something, to destroy anything was overwhelming. The woman that he had obsessed over, that he searched for that he couldn't get out of his mind. Another Forbes woman another…. Again. Again.

"You must have had quite the laugh." He spat at her.

"No." she said fiercely her eyes still not meeting his.

"Is that how you amuse yourself?" he bit out. "Disguise yourself and bed whoever you wish? How many others have there been."

She stood then. Fire licking in her cornflower blue irises. She swiped a hand through the air. "There have been no others."

"Oh I'm sure. Only I can inspire you to toss up your skirts to the wind." He mocked cruelly.

"Stop it." Angry color mottled her face, chasing off the milky creaminess of her skin. "It wasn't like that."

"So what you come here again and again for what? To gloat?" He stalked an angry path towards her his eyes raking over her stoic form. He saw through the black linen and severe hairstyle. His eyes remembered the body underneath, the warm flesh that had sheathed him, milked him, and erased every other woman that had ever come before her.

The memory consumed him, betrayed him. He was unable to stop himself as he grabbed her pulling her harshly against him. He had vowed to find his Persephone again. Persephone, Caroline, they began to meld together without his consent.

"All this time, I believed you had changed, that you were this proper Lady with ice in your veins." He burrowed his fingers into her blonde hair watching as the pins scattered and it tumbled down around her shoulders. Watched it turn from muted blonde to spun gold.

"Please." She begged.

"So cold, so proper." He snarled against her lips his hands fisting into her loose tendrils. "You should have told me that all you wanted was this."

Crushing her mouth to his he smothered her cry and plundered her mouth with a brutal kiss. His hands spanned her waist and lifted her against the Side bar table. Tossing up her skirts and using his knees he moved himself between her own pressing his throbbing erection against her welcoming heat.

She arched against him, grinding her own sex against the rigid length of his member. Her mouth met his in searing kisses.

Before he knew it he had begun to loose himself.

The anger was dissipating, replaced only with the desire to be inside of her.

He tore himself away running his hands painfully through his hair.

"WHY!?" He raged. She clumsily adjusted her skirts as she slipped from the table. Her face a mask as she bent to retrieve her pins. "What do you want from me?

"Nothing." She said monotonously. Winded her long blonde tresses into a knot.

He took a moment to note what a shame that her hair had to be put away.

"You've meant to trap me haven't you? I won't marry you."

"I don't want your hand Klaus. I didn't want anything from you. All I wanted was you."

He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't.

"I don't want you to come near my family again do you understand me? None of you or your godforsaken family."

She stiffened. But nodded. She did not acknowledge him as she replaced the last of her pins and retrieved her painting. Simply walked out the door.

The front door of the townhouse clicked closed.

She had left him again.

Good Riddance.

* * *

><p>She had been heaving the contents of her stomach up for two straight days the discomfort was almost as severe and the emptiness that consumed her. She retched again reaching for a towel nearby. She finally managed to crawl into bed, her maid servant tucking her in tenderly.<p>

"We may have to call the doctor if this continues." Caroline said weakly.

"No need for that ma'am" said Anna her maid servant. "It will go away eventually tis the nature of all women when they are breeding."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You're breeding. You've a little one on the way."

"That's not possible."

"I have a nose for such things. My mum was a bit of a witch. You're with child alright I bet my month's salary on it."

Caroline's mind raced as she considered it. When was the last time she had gotten her courses? The more she considered it the more she knew that it was true.

She was a pregnant widow.

Pregnant and Klaus was the father.

What was she going to do!

* * *

><p>"Jeremy bring me round some ink will you?" Klaus called to his footman. He had spent the majority of his day at his desk trying to distract himself from his misery.<p>

"Yessir." He brought round the pot handing it to Klaus and lingering close nearby.

Klaus waited for a moment for the boy to speak. "Is there anything you need Jeremy?"

"Well, I was wondering if you don't mind, if I could have the afternoon off to go over to the Salvatore townhouse sir."

His brow puckered. That infernal woman. Must she be everywhere.

"Any specific reason?"

"I've been seeing this girl see, her name is Anna and well I wanted to take her to the circus tonight. She don't get many nights off no more since her ladyship being in the family way... So I thought that if…"

Klaus's eyes snapped up.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"The circus is tonight…."

"Not that part, the other bit."

"Lady Salvatore is in the family way."

Klaus's heart thundered in his chest.

"That wouldn't be Lady Caroline Salvatore would it?"

Jeremy smiled goofily shaking his head. "Yeah, Anna is her ladies maid. We met when Lady Caroline was coming round on the regular. Nice lady."

Dear god. Caroline was carrying a child. His child. And she hadn't told him. Anger seethed to life once again.

Was she planning on keeping it from him?

That woman had no sense. No sense whatsoever.

"Have the night off Jeremy. But don't mention Lady Salvatore's condition to anyone else. Do you hear me? Warn Anna as well."

"Right oh sir. Will do. I swear it."

On another note.

"Order me the carriage before you leave Jeremy. I'll be departing immediately."

* * *

><p>The sickness had finally ebbed. Leaving her fit to sit downstairs in her parlor and read. She still had no idea what she was going to do. There was no way that she could remain in town the scandal would be too great. If she could find a husband quickly… The prospects were slim on that front.<p>

Should she tell Klaus?

He would probably assume she was lying.

A crash sounded and she flew to her feet. A moment later her parlor door slammed open, an angry Klaus on the other side. The butler was doing his best to try and restrain him. "Sir you cannot just force your way unannounced. Lady Salvatore is not receiving at the moment and it would be best if you respected her wishes."

Caroline rushed forward as Klaus replied. "I don't give a damn if she isn't receiving. She'll see me."

"Matthew. It's fine. Please." Klaus looked smug, the butler looked flabbergasted.

He looked reluctant to leave them alone but left with a few parting words. "Let me know if he is bothering you, I'll escort him out."

She thanked him again as he closed the door behind himself leaving them alone together.

"Is it true?"

Dread filled her. Had it gotten out already?

"Is what true?"

"Don't be coy with me. Are you with child?"

It was over. Her reputation, the reputation of her poor baby gone. Disintegrated with those words.

"How did you know?" She whispered, her legs buckling into her chair.

"I was fortunate enough to intercept my footman who seems to be courting your lady's maid. I made sure that he wouldn't be spreading any other rumors but…" His gaze slipped down to her stomach, she hadn't even noticed that she had been clutching it protectively.

Silence stretched between them.

"Is….. is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours." The look on his face showed that he believed her.

Thank god.

Thank god.

Anger at once reclaimed him. "Why did you not tell me?" He said accusatorily taking the time to pace the contents of her parlor.

"I didn't want you to believe that I was entrapping you. I thought you would think I was making it up…" she lost her nerve, her voice floundered.

"A lot of good that did the both of us. I assume you've made plans?"

Her head was swimming Klaus was so near. She still loved him desperately but he had to be the most exasperating man she had ever encountered. "I haven't any concrete plans no; I thought maybe I could leave the country-"

"Like hell."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I beg your pardon."

"You are not going anywhere not with my child."

"I wasn't sure what your attitude towards the situation would be, it was cautious of me to consider other options."

"You should know me better than that Caroline. What were you thinking?" As his mocking tone chided her control snapped. She sprang to her feet, her spine straight her head held high.

"I am not a child I would appreciate it if you would not treat me like one." He appraised her for a moment. Trying to read her expression.

"I'll arrange for the house to be packed up and arrange for a special license tomorrow. We have to marry."

"But…"

"No more buts Caroline. Not anymore." He voice rang bitterly.

"We'll marry. We'll marry for the sake of the child. You'll receive my protection. That is the end. Nothing more."

"I don't want to marry you." Right then, standing in front of this horrible creature the man she loved had morphed into, she meant those words. Meant them with every fiber of her being.

"Well unfortunately sweetheart. You've left us with no other options."

* * *

><p>Caroline's second marriage was even more painful than the first.<p>

Rebekah was elated as she embraced her friend. Klaus smiled as if he was truly enamored with her.

That was the worst. It hurt worse when he pretended.

Only because Caroline wished so deeply it was real.

* * *

><p>The wedding was small.<p>

Good.

The smaller the better.

The less people that he would have to convince.

Luckily Caroline's reputation was impeccable; it would be easy to convince other's that their child was simply premature. This had been difficult enough. He had sworn to himself that their wedding would be in name only. That it would be for the sake of the child alone. But the chaste kiss he had given while exchanging their vows was not nearly enough.

It had fired his blood.

It had left him craving more, craving her.

He kept his eye trained on Caroline as she chatted animatedly with his sister. Rebekah looked happy, laughing gloriously and he felt a section of his heart loosen slightly.

Lady Stefan Salvatore attended with the two girls he had me previously, but other than that. No one attended their ceremony for his wife.

"Could your family not attend?" She took a deep inhalation of breath and his eyes traced the column of her throat. It was really strikingly lovely; he could imagine feasting upon it, leaving love marks contrasting brightly against her snowy skin. Damn her. Damn her to hell.

She smiled thinly, her eyes meeting his briefly. "I did not invite them."

He studied her a long moment. "I hope you did not on my account?"

Her eyes met his again. "It was my wish."

Another piece fell from the barrier surrounding his heart. Whatever the reason, she had saved him from something that would have caused both of them exceeding pain. It was strange that somehow, somewhere along the line he stopped considering Caroline as one of them. One of the Forbes. She was a Mikaelson now.

A Mikaelson.

His.

Possessiveness crackled through him like summer lightning. It surprised him how all-consuming it was. He did not expect that from marriage.

Not at all.

* * *

><p>"Honeymoon?"<p>

Klaus grimaced as he looked out of the carriage. "it was Rebekah's idea. I did not get a choice in the matter."

"I just assumed…"

"You're correct. This marriage is nothing but a farce. Just… humor her."

It was her sister now as well; she supposed she would have too.

She balked at the irony, she wouldn't get a real marriage, but the honeymoon was doable.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Caroline arched one blonde eyebrow at him.

"A surprise?"

"Yes."

"Is that necessary?"

"It's Rebekah's idea."

Caroline chuckled before leaning back in her seat. "Humor her, got it."

* * *

><p>Salty air whipped at her face as she descended the carriage to face a Tudor style manor house. "Is this?"<p>

Her heart skipped, and then hammered.

"Dorset." Klaus confirmed guiding her forward with a hand to waist.

Dorset. The word alone mixed with both pleasure and pain. This is where Klaus had gone the six months he had been sent away. She had dreamed of what this place would look like, how it would smell. It was just as Klaus had described it all those years ago. It was perfect. She could live forever right here.

Lifting her face she inhaled the sea air. "Is the ocean far?"

"Not far." He replied guiding her up the steps. "Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood may I present to you my wife Lady Mikaelson." It did not matter how many times that was said, she would not get used to that.

They curtseyed in respect offering them some refreshment after their journey.

Klaus gave her a shrewd glance before sighing in defeat. "I suspect we would like to see the ocean first." Caroline nodded mutely more eager than words. Klaus led her around the house through the lightly wooded area to a well beaten down trail sloping down the path. As the beach curved into sight a delighted laugh escaped her.

"I can imagine no better place in the world to have a honeymoon." She said.

"It was Rebekah's idea." A shadow fell over her heart at his gruff reminder. Of course it was.

She shook it off instead rushing ahead of him to the water's edge hurriedly yanking of her shoes and stockings.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I've waited my entire life to feel the sand on my feet. I will not wait a moment more." Tossing her last stocking aside she was determined that the calm, unsmiling man next to her would not ruin this moment for her. She had dreamed of this forever. Gathering her skirts she sped forwards determined to meet the sea lapping the golden sand.

Gasping she let out a merry laugh as the cold water lapped her toes. She continued that dance. Chasing the waves. Laughing in delight when they caught her.

"You look like a girl again." And something in his voice prompted her to look over at him. The intense look in his eyes when he watched her snatched the breath from her throat. Flustered, she faced the racing see again and tried to calm her pounding heart.

That continued for another ten minutes. He watched her silently. She tried her best not to feel awkward in spite.

Finally, he called to her. "That's enough. It's time to go back in." Crouching he gathered her stockings and shoes from the sand and before she quite realized what he was about was delicately removing the sand from each of her feet. Each swipe of his fingers a caress that sent a shot of heat straight to her core.

He slid her stocking up her calf, his touch burning a trail toward her garters. Fingertips light as a feathers stroke on the sensitive flesh of her thighs. Her throat tightened the lump growing into a painful knot as he turned his attention to her other leg. By the time he slipped on her shoes she was a quivering wreck. Rising to his feet his gaze snared hers, the centers of his eyes glowing with the knowledge of her arousal Without a word, he locked his arm with hers and led her back to the house.

Her mind wandered to the night before them. There wedding night. Would he come to her?

Her body thrummed in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Three nights passed and Klaus still had not come.<p>

Caroline spent her days alone. Save the occasional conversation from the housekeeper and the murmured hellos from Klaus in passing. She saw no one.

Nights passed sleeplessly. Her ears perked for any noise from across the door, hoping praying, hungering for him desperately. The thoughts of him inside of her, making love to her was consuming her.

That night she sat at her dressing table, forcing the brush through her hair. She wanted him desperately. She ached for him. Dreamt about that night in Vauxhall. The feel of his skin pressed against hers.

Her eyes caught the adjoining door in the reflection of the mirror. A possibility caught her. He had wanted her once. Perhaps he could again.

As cold and unfeeling as he acted to her towards the day, his desire, his desire always hid just below the surface. Simmering.

She had done her best not to feel neglected by Klaus's inattention. She had been warned. This was a marriage of convenience. Nothing more. But she could not help herself. Longing had wormed its way into her heart.

Ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her head that whispered that he did not know it way you she knocked on the adjoining door. Tugging down the thin lawn of her night rail.

His quick gruff "come in" granted her entrance. She opened the door lightly.

"Forgive the interruption." Her mouth went dry. His lean form lifted from the bed in one fluid notion. His body clad nothing save his breaches rippled with muscles. Her mind blanked as she devoured the sight of him. Hunger fired through her, throbbed in her temples. She barely heard his words.

"Is there something you needed Caroline?" Wasn't it obvious? She didn't dare speak.

Silence hung between them. Slowly the energy in the room changed he moved forward, his handing lifting in a dream like slowness towards her. His fingers skimmed the thin cotton of her night gown down between the valley of her breasts. Eyes darkening his touch grew bolder, moving to the outside swell of one breast tracing the rounded outline with agonizing gentleness.

Her breathing grew ragged filling the silence. His hand large and burning through the thin cotton of her gown uncurled over her rib cage sliding upward until he lifted her breast higher between his forefinger and thumb. The harsh rasp of his breath mingled with her own. His thumb moved faster rotating in small circles over the turgid crest. His touch growing firmer harder until he finally squeezed. A low keening sob ripped from her throat.

As if her cry woke him from a spell he blinked and dropped his hand. Clearing his throat, he dragged a shaking hand through his hair.

Lifting his glittering gaze to hers, he commanded hoarsely. "Damnit, Caroline, go."

Bewildered she shook her head. "I don't understand—"

"GO!" He shouted.

Humiliation burned at her. She was clearly not enough for her first husband. It turned out that she was not enough for her second husband as well. The tears burned at the backs of her eyes.

"I see." She said calmly. And she did. Perfectly.

"Caroline, wait." His hand fell on her arm hard as granite as he forced her around.

"I don't see what there is to wait for."

"Look at us" he laughed mirthlessly, "day's married and we're already at each other's throats.

She pulled his fingers from her arms. "Do not worry, we won't fight anymore."

"We won't?" He asked skeptically.

"I understand now. I thought I did before, but I didn't. I understand now." Despite her claims, despite her protestations she had hoped for a marriage in the truest sense. She knew now there was no hope. She stood still for a moment the war raging heavy in the space between them. Out of the two of them she had the courage to say the words. "You ended up with the wrong sister."

"Don't bring her into this."

"You still love her." She said sadly. She sounded jealous she knew. But he still loved Tatia, she would forever be there, forever be between them.

"She has nothing to do with us."

She laughed unbelievably. "She has everything to do with us. Tell me the truth. If Persephone had been anyone else. Anyone other than me. Would you be sleeping alone tonight?"

His silence betrayed him.

"All I ever wanted was for you to see me as something other than your kid friend Caroline Forbes. To see me. That's why I did it you know… Now I realize that my fate is worse than just being considered your friend. You'll never see me as anything other than her sister."

His silence told her everything she needed to know.

"Goodnight Klaus."

She closed the adjoining door with no intention of ever opening it again.

* * *

><p>The journey back to town was a meager affair even without the waves of tension, thick in the air around them. She stared out the window watching the rolling countryside, convinced that she could never look Klaus in the face again. Not without reliving the shame of his rejection. The rolling and swaying of the carriage heightened the morning sickness she had been experiencing. Her belly cramped and twisted constantly.<p>

"Are you well?" Klaus said finally as she whimpered against the side of the coach.

"Fine." She mumbled without opening her eyes. "Just tired." She focused ever bit of her energy on not retching all over the carriage.

At some point her dosing had turned into a full-fledged slumber. Her next conscious thought was being lifted from the carriage and being carried by Klaus into the Mikaelson townhouse. She nestled against the solid beat of his heart letting it lull her back into a slumber. Soon she was surrounded with decadent goose down, a sigh escaped her lips as she nestled down.

Being in Klaus's arms for even a moment.

What a wonderful dream.

* * *

><p>Caroline clutched the edge of the basin, her empty stomach roiling until she thought she'd never be to rights again. After several more heaves her stomach finally stilled and she prayed like she had never prayed before that the worst of it was over. Not having the power to stand she simply leaned back against the cool wall tears streaming down her cheeks.<p>

Not for the first time she lamented her morning sickness. Was it this bad for everyone or was there something wrong with her. She did not know.

If this was natural she wasn't sure why anyone ever wanted to have children.

The door opened and she thanked her stars that Anna had returned. She motioned outward for the girl, in moments she was being pulled up into warm arms. "Klaus?" Without seeing him she knew his touch. Would she ever be indifferent?

He lifted her as if she was as light as air, swinging her onto her bed. Mortification stung her cheeks as he took in to account her appearance, the basin.

"Go away." She protested.

"Hush." He chided pressing a cool wash rag to her head.

Worry hammered through his chest. She looked the image of death. The image that Elijah had looked right before he had passed.

"How long have you been like this?" He had assumed that she had been avoiding him, intent to not face him rather than to force pleasantries. Never had he assumed that she was sequestered into her room because she was ill. Why had no one informed him?

"For a while." She managed to say, leaning into the wash rag.

"Perhaps we should send for a physician if your condition does not improve."

She made a noncommittal sound, her eyelashes like dark crescents upon her ivory skin.

They stayed like that, silent for a long while until finally he spoke.

"Can I bring you anything?"

"A book perhaps." She said quietly.

His eyes memorized the lines of her resting face. The curve of her waist that nestled perfectly against his hip.

"I could bring you some embroidery, if I recall that was always your favorite."

Her eyes remained closed but that smile, that smile broke out across her face. He was paralyzed by it, just like he had been the first time he had seen it. His pulse leaped wildly, warmth blossomed over his skin like exposure to sunlight. He swallowed thickly.

The name that whispered through his mind was no longer Persephone.

Caroline.

Caroline.

* * *

><p>"It's finally stopped raining! Can we go to the park this afternoon Nik!" Rebekah was tittering wildly at the breakfast table. Caroline was enjoying her toast and savoring the apple butter which was slathered upon it.<p>

"Who exactly?" He said, his gaze never leaving his paper.

"Caroline and I. A ride in the park would be lovely." It had been a long time since she'd enjoyed a carriage ride, but even at the mention her stomach flipped. A rocky carriage ride would mostly likely not be the best idea.

"Out of the question."

Caroline's eyebrows rose in surprise.

Rebekah's mouth turned into a pout. "But why?"

He gave his sister an authoritative look. "Caroline is unwell. I'd rather she rest here if she intends to join us for the Opera this evening."

She hated to admit it, and she absolutely would not, but Klaus was right.

She gave Rebekah an apologetic look before devouring the rest of her toast.

* * *

><p>"My lord you have a visitor."<p>

Irritation consumed him. "Is my wife not available?"

"No sir, she retired for a rest." His irritation ebbed slightly. At least she was being sensible. He felt much better when he knew she was taking care of herself.

"I'll be there in a moment." The servant disappeared, he wrapped up his paperwork.

A sour taste flooded Klaus's mouth as he entered the sitting room and spied the woman lounging on the chaise.

Tatia. The mere sight of her had once been enough to set his heart pounding. Crossing his arms over his chest he surveyed the woman that had once been the subject of everyone on of his hopes and dreams. And odd sort of detachment settled over him as she stood addressing him.

She had changed over the years, as had Caroline. Her face had narrowed, her girlish figure had filled out. She was still one of the most beautiful creatures that she had ever seen. And yet…. He felt nothing. He could almost laugh at the realization.

"Your grace." He said executing a short bow.

"Klaus darling," Her glossy lips curved in a hungry smile. "Surely we are above such formality, we are family now after all."

She took a step toward him, her hips swaying seductively. He mirrored her with a step back. "Although I was a little insulted not to be invited to the wedding." She took a small fleeting step closer to him. "Though Caroline was not one to expect much from her husbands."

He was unsure of whom the jibe was addressed towards, but a sharp wave of protectiveness and anger welled inside of him at her words. "Our apologies. We simply could not wait." He bit curtly.

Her over plump lips pursed into a teasing pout. "How fierce you look now Niklaus. How dangerous." She began to fiddle with the lace of her low cut bodice, doing her best to tempt his gaze to drop. He remained steadfast. "I'm sorry, it should have been you and me."

"Don't" He snapped.

Staring at her ice like beauty, the cold unfeeling look in her brown eyes. He realized something, something that he should have realized long long ago. He had never loved her. Lusted after yes, infatuated with her of course. But love… for life of him he could not think of a simple thing that he had loved about her so long ago other than her face.

With that realization came another… Caroline. Caroline who he had played with, laughed, joked, teased, shared. Loved, in his own way. He had had more love for Caroline in that time than he ever had for Tatia.

"I think married life has quite robbed you of your manners."

"What do you want?"

Irritation sparkled in her eyes. "Is that anyway to address me. I thought that we might be friends again?"

"We were never friends." Not like him and Caroline. Simply his pride wanting what every other man in the county desired.

"No?" She smirked acidly. "I seem to remember you begging my father for my hand."

Bile rose in his throat. "I also preferred port to brandy. I've acquired better taste."

Her lips compressed in an angry line. She tossed her ebony curls over her shoulder. "I don't believe you. You've never stopped loving me."

"I don't give a damn what you believe." He took a step away from her. Her shifting stances brought her slowly closer to where he stood. He knew what game she was playing, he was having none of it.

She advanced on him like a cat on the hunt. "You still want me don't you? You think of me when you fuck my sister. I've learned many things over the years, I could do things to you that you would never imagine." They circled, him persistently retreating from her advancing steps. He wouldn't let her close, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Tatia." Caroline's voice sliced through the air like a newly sharpened blade. She stood there framed in the doorway, her cheeks colored with anger. Her blue eyes sparkling with anger as she watched the two of them accusatorily.

"Caroline." Tatia giggled, taking another step towards Klaus. "You startled us, we were just getting reacquainted. So many years, so much to catch up on." She slipped him a sultry glance.

Caroline's face flushed redder. He knew, he knew exactly what she would have Caroline believe. His gaze clashed with his wife's and he willed her to believe that he wanted nothing to do with her sister. That the only person he had been consumed with gracing their bed had been her. It would always be her.

Lord he wanted her.

A fact that he realized he was damned well tired of fighting.

* * *

><p>Caroline resisted the urge to cross the room and claw her sister's eyes out. Instead she opted for a deep curtsey appropriate to her sister's station. The sight of Tatia chasing after Klaus, here in her home. It made her feel both 14 and 19 at the same time. She was once again that girl, the girl he wouldn't choose.<p>

"You should have sent word." Caroline said tightly. "I was not expecting you."

"Come now, such formalities. You are lucky I do not take offense."

"Is there a reason you have come?"

Tatia's face held no secrets. "I've come to offer my congratulations of course. I was desperate once I heard you two had married, I simply must hear your story."

Caroline opened her mouth, to say what exactly? That he had gotten her pregnant and was forced to wed her.

She would not give her sister the satisfaction.

"It's simple. I cannot live without her." Klaus was at her side in a moment.

Warmth rushed over her at his words.

"Really?" Tatia said innocently.

Klaus's fingers entangled with hers, she was squarely sure she would awaken from this dream. He pulled her hand up with his, his body angling towards hers. His eyes burned into her own. His lips moved, his voice coming out in a velvet caress. "The moment I saw her again, I knew. That all those years, all that time when I thought of home. It was her. That my home was where ever she was. I was just fool enough to not see it."

Pain and pleasure both so intense coursed through her, his words echoing as his other hand, the one not clutching her own reached up and skimmed fire over her cheek. Her lips parted, his eyelids drooped as he focused intent upon her mouth. Slowly, agonizing slowly, he moved forward, touching his mouth to hers. Tender, though he consumed her, her arms gripped him closer, the world fell away.

She was lost. Lost inside of him.

Loud throat clearing broke the spell and she jerked her mouth from his. No other words were spoken, Tatia huffed loudly, walking around them and out the door. She stood there caged in his arms. Drunk in his presence.

Reality, crushing reality reemerged. "You can let me go now."

He immediately stepped away.

"Why was it so important for Tatia to see that?" Silence answered her and she lifted her face to stare directly into his eyes. "Was it because you wanted to make her jealous?"

"God no." He snapped.

Skepticism consumed her, she was there after all. She had seen the look in his eyes when he looked at Tatia all those years ago. Seen the love, the devotion. "Then why?" No answer. She continued. "Our marriage is one of convenience; you've made that abundantly clear." Her heart squeezed like a vice, before he could detect any other emotions on her face she turned. See the tears that had already begun to spill over onto her flushed cheeks. "You needn't play upon such pretense again."

Blood was rushing through her head at a dull roar, and still she left.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked in an uneven line to his room. It had been a very long time since he had drank to such excess.<p>

Caroline's light glowed bright through the adjoining door to their rooms. Pretense? There had been no pretense in there kiss. In the way they had responded to each other. In the way she called to him like a sirens song.

This was his fault. He had set the requirements for their marriage. He had intentionally frozen her out at every opportunity. Only with the taste of her still burning on is lips could he realize that he was the greatest idiot alive. He could not resist her any longer.

Did not want too.

He begged the lord that she would still have him.

* * *

><p>The rap on the adjoining door caused her to freeze. She hesitated unknowing what lie ahead her brush hovering in midair. She set it down, taking a deep breath to compose herself for before answering in a shaky voice. "Come in."<p>

Her pulse beat furiously as she watched Klaus enter in nothing save his dressing robe.

"Klaus."

His expression was stark almost angry. Her own anger answered in ire.

"I need to speak with you." He declared stopping before her. His gaze slid over here in a slow, body heating appraisal. The faint smell of liquor wafted around him, mixed with his scent.

"You're drunk." She said firmly. Standing her ground against his blistering gaze.

"Bloody right I am." He ground out taking another step towards her, leaving only inches between them. "You, my dear, would drive any man to drink."

An offended scoff erupted from her. "I've done nothing."

"You exist." The heat in his eyes making her heart come undone. Uncertainty, fear unraveled inside of her. She did not think she could bear another rejection.

"I—don't understand…"

"You merely walk into a room and I'm undone." His words made her go hot, then cold, to shiver and shake but she knew not from what.

"I did not know my presence brought you discomfort. I apologize." His hand reached out, grabbing one of her blonde curls between his fingers. His gaze seated fixed upon the strand, rubbing it delicately, as if it contained the secrets of the universe within its tiny strands.

"You have no idea the discomfort you cause me." His lips twisted into a semblance of a smile. He took the final step forward, lightly pressing his body against her own. Her breath came in pants, her mind raced as she watched him. "Or perhaps you do."

He smiled.

Her smile.

Her eyes searched his, she was not certain exactly what she was looking for, only that she hoped dearly to find it. "You're drunk."

"Quite." He quipped. "And in great discomfort." His erection burned against her stomach. He waited, eyes boring into her own. Giving her every opportunity to move away to refuse him. Her body called for her to relent, to succumb to the pleasure he would undoubtedly give her. Her minds cautioned were quickly forgotten. Timidly, she closed the distance between them, her plush mouth molding against his own.

He responded to her kiss eagerly. His erection swelling against the simplest friction. They kissed, savored, explored for a long while. Gasping he broke free, "See what you do to me?"

His fingers traced her cheekbones, but it was not enough. She waited for too long, ached for too long. "Caroline… I tried… god I tried." She shook her head, her hands clutching him closer to her. She did not understand the agony in his voice only that she longed for him in a way that no human being should. He could be speaking Aramaic to her for all she knew. The only thing she knew was him. His touch. His body. Emboldened by her need she pushed his robe apart watching it fall like liquid to the ground leaving him completely bare before her.

Her hands trailed down over his chest feeling exploring. Her mouth feasted up his, savoring every moment, ever touch.

She had waited her entire life for this moment with this man. Here he stood in front of her, in front of Caroline. Not Persephone. Not Tatia.

Her.

"You're going to ruin me, aren't you?" He whispered and she gluttonously captured his mouth again. His hoarse voice stoked the fire in her belly into a nest of writhing flames. Pulling back, his hands skated up her arms, burning through the thin cotton of her gown. "I want you so badly."

Delighted relief rippled through her at his words. Words she thought she would never hear from his lips. Not for her. Not for Caroline.

They kissed then, fiercely, passionately. She wasn't sure which one of them made the first step towards the bed, only that at some point he was guiding her onto it. His drugging lips never leaving hers for a moment. At Vauxhall it had been too dark, and they had been clothed. She could barely make out his face let alone anything else. Tonight, together, his largeness surrounded her and she could greedily commit every inch to memory. There would be no more darkness.

Her hands roamed his broad back, nails digging into supple skin as he lowered his head to suckled one breast through the thin cotton of her gown. She grappled clumsily with the hem trying to keep him as close to her as possible and remove the barrier between them at the same time. Finally, as if reading her thoughts he pulled her nightgown over her head leaving her bare, exposed before him.

His eyes devoured the sight of her. "Caroline." His voice broke on her name. Desperation clawed at her skin.

"Klaus."

Slowly his hand lowered to cup the slight swell of her belly. "You're so small." He murmured.

"Not for long." His eyes burned bright, his fingers flexed.

She stopped breathing as his head dipped a series of open-mouthed kisses over her belly, working his way down her navel. Warm fingers slid between her legs to tease at her entrance, stoking, spreading her moisture over herself in erotic circles that dragged animal like mewls from deep in her throat. His finger plunged inside her warmth and she lurched off the bed with a ragged sob.

"Please. I can't wait anymore. Please." She begged. His eyes glowed darkly as he watched her twist and writhe beneath him. With a swift move he had flipped them, setting himself between her thighs. She fell forward, her hands resting on his chest.

His hard length brushed her swollen nether lips and her pelvis arched closer to him, weeping to take him inside of her.

He adjusted her hips, skimming his fingers across her delicate skin as he held her on the brink of passion.

"Slowly." He instructed as he began to lower himself onto him.

She moaned and lurched down, unable to wait. He swore loudly as she seated herself to the hilt his fingers flexing against her hipbones holding her immobile.

Her back arched, her hips ground. She sobbed out her frustration.

Finally his fingers relaxing letting her rock against him. Every nerve in her body stretched and sang humming in sweet agonizing tension as she rode on top of him.

Gradually he moved his hips, pumping with her hasty strokes.

His gaze devoured her as her head was thrown back in ecstasy. Absorbing the sensations riding out her pleasure. Her body arched like a bow above him. Higher and hotter the flames rose until her bones felt as if they would combust leaving nothing but ashes.

"Klaus." She cried, her fingers daggering into the smooth muscles of his chest.

His hands moved from her hips to sweetly massage her breasts. "That's it sweetheart."

One of his hands slid down the length of her bare thigh, lifting her leg slightly higher. Suddenly she understood as he hit a deeper sweeter spot inside of her.

It only took a few more perfect thrusts to make her burst. Her body writhing still as she rode out the most exquisite pleasure she had ever experienced. Replete, sated, she fell on top of him. His hands held her hips, thrusting still, once, twice, more before a loud shout escaped him, his arms crushing her to him as he too lost himself to oblivion.

A lazy smile lifted her lips.

She waited, expecting him to leave.

Damon had always left.

He did not move. Pleasure consumed her as she snuggled deeper into his arms. Her heart clenching when he tightened his hold on her. After a while she was convinced he slept her fingers dancing along his chest.

"You should have been my first." She whispered a small ache pinching her heart.

His chest vibrated beneath her hand sending a thrilling shiver up her spine as his deep voice rumbled through the air. "I'll be your last."

Smiling, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke smiling, her body warm and sated. Memories of then night before assailed her. Of Klaus, of their lovemaking.<p>

Lovemaking that she hoped would be repeated at the very first opportunity.

She stretched out her arm moving behind her, eager to touch him again. Her hands met cool linen. Smile slipping she sat up and looked around, staring at the place Klaus had slept.

She drew the blanket up to her chest. Wishing they were Klaus's arms rather than her own.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you wish to marry?" Klaus spat at his sister.<p>

"I think you heard me."

"To whom exactly?"

"I have been in love with Marcel Gerard for a very long time. I think you've known that. Though he has no title, he has a very comfortable home and he is an honorable man. You have said so yourself."

"Whether he is honorable or not Rebekah, he is beneath you." His sister stood fury etched in her face.

"I don't care I love him."

"The answer is no!"

"I'll do it! I'll do it whether you give me your consent or not you know I will!"

"It would be a foolish match!"

"How would you know! How would you know anything about love? I'm not the one who is so afraid of being hurt that you are ruining the best thing that has ever happened to you! You don't even realize what is staring you right in the face!"

He stood, his fists clenched, his jaw set in a grim line.

"Enough Rebekah."

"No. No wonder Tatia wouldn't marry you! Look at you Klaus. You've turned in to what you most hated."

"ENOUGH!" he took a deep breath, steadying himself before continuing. Tears streamed down his sister's face.

"Please Nik. Please."

She just didn't understand. This was for the best. He was doing this for her.

"I'll never forgive you." With that she turned and fled.

* * *

><p>He ordered his horses, barking at the servants as if possessed. He planned to ride over to Marcel's house and punch him square in the face. His friend, how could he betray him with his sister?<p>

He stalked down the corridor.

Caroline exited a room just as he passed. She opened her mouth to say something. He gave her no option.

"I cannot deal with you right now."

"Excuse me?"

"I have family matters to attend to. It's none of your concern."

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What is going on?"

"My sister thinks she is can absolutely anything she pleases. And somehow since we've been married you've gotten the idea that you can meddle in every single one of my affairs. Remember, why we got ourselves into this mess in the first place. Remember exactly what we agreed upon when exchanged our vows."

Pain marred her perfect pointed features.

"Indeed. I remember our arrangement."

"Then kindly mind your own business." He knew the moment the words left his lips they were not for her. He was angry, irrational, he was lashing out. He should have apologized right then. Dropped to his knees, pled for her forgiveness.

Instead he stalked past her to where his horse waited.

He had stolen her exit.

He walked away from her.

He had finally turned the tables.

He took no pleasure in it.

* * *

><p>"This is a terrible idea." Rebekah said as Caroline folded another dress into her trunk.<p>

"It will be fine Bekah."

"He'll be furious."

Caroline laughed at that. "I doubt he will care much."

After his outburst this morning, after she had once again foolishly handed him her heart for him to smash it on the ground in front of her, she had come to a decision. True he forbade her from leaving the country, but they had never agreed that she should stay here with him. She could go, live out the rest of her confinement in comfort somewhere where the pain of loving him wouldn't overpower her every moment of every day.

She took a moment. Straightening her back and turning back to her friend. "I'm sorry to leave you with him."

Rebekah shrugged looking towards the window. "It'll be fine, I'm much better at dealing with Nik then you ever could be."

Caroline nodded. She had nothing else to say.

"Where will you go?"

That she knew, that was easy.

A smile lit her face.

"I am rather fond of Dorset."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's gone?" Klaus thundered.<p>

He rose from the empty dinner table. His sister refused to eat with him, and Jeremy shook terribly at Klaus's evident rage.

"She left two days ago my lord."

Two days he had spent riding around the countryside in search of a single man. Blast.

"Why was I not informed?"

Jeremy shifted on his feet, his hands wringing nervously. "We thought you knew my lord."

That his wife had left him? No he hadn't known. Apparently he was the last to know. He knew, he knew he would regret his outburst. He knew that there would be consequences.

"Where has she gone?"

"I'm not sure my lord. I believe Lady Rebekah knows."

"Perfect." He muttered falling back into his chair. That was the last person he was pleased to face.

He nodded, before rising once more. He was determined to locate his errant wife. It would not do. He wanted her back. In his bed, in his life. So that he could torture her with such exquisite pleasure that she would promise never to do something so truly foolish again. They would go on just as before.

He halted before his sister's door, his hand suspended in midair. He cursed dragging his opposite hand over his face. Rebekah was furious with him. He didn't want to face her, whether she knew or not, her good opinion of him meant a great deal. She was his little sister after all.

The door opened suddenly, Rebekah leaned causally in the door, her arms crossed over her body.

"I thought I heard you out here."

Encouraged that she was at least speaking to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Nope."

His brow furrowed.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not telling you where she is. In my opinion you should just leave her be."

Irritation prickled at him. "Of course I won't. She is my wife."

"Do you love her?"

Did he love her?

Bloody hell of course he loved her!

He had tried fighting it, fighting the feeling that had swiftly consumed him from the moment he met her. He was stupid. A man who believed submitting to his feelings for Caroline was the same ignorance as submitting to the pain of losing Tatia again. He knew he was a stupid stupid man, but his need for her. A need that went way beyond physical lust, her smile, her presence, her laughter, her humor, her companionship.

He needed all of her.

Caroline would never hurt him. She was the brilliant sun in the sky, Tatia… Tatia could never hold a candle to his Persephone.

His wife.

His Caroline.

The look of defiance drained from Rebekah's face. "You do love her."

He could barely choke the words out, emotion was overpowering him. "I do."

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Caroline pulled her shawl tighter around her as the wind whipped heavily at her skirts. A glance to the sky revealed dark black clouds heading steadily towards her. It was best she get inside as soon as she could. A storm was on its way.<p>

Turning she headed back towards the beach. Her slippers sunk into the soft sand. The wind picked up whipping the tendrils of her loose hair across her face. She shoved a fist full behind her. A figure emerged ahead of her, her gaze narrowed.

Her steps stopped as she watched the figure grow and take shape. A man, dark cloak whipping about him in the wind.

"No." she whispered, a heaviness settling in her chest as his face came into focus.

Deciding to hold her ground she stood immobile. Not taking a single step as he advanced upon her. The grim lines of his face becoming alarmingly visible.

At last he was upon her. She had no idea what she had intended to say. Instead as he neared she blurted out. "Go away!"

A muscle rippled along his jaw, one word escaped him, hard and biting. "Never."

"Why did you come? I don't want you here." She stared into his eyes dark and unreadable in the graying light. "Please don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

She turned walking away from him, the storm was nearing and she knew the only way to shelter was past him to the house. Still she walked away. She could hear him following behind her, stalking her as she attempted to escape him.

"I don't belong with you." She insisted as he continued her retreat. Foolish, she supposed but there was nothing rational about her need to flee. The very sight of him was like water to a man in the Sahara.

She stumbled. He lunged forward grabbing her arm and steadying her.

Her heart thudded, tears pricked her arms. "Why?" She choked. "Why can't you let me be?"

He turned her. His eyes delving into hers. He shifted wetting his lips as he searched for the words. "Don't you remember Caroline? I always catch you."

Memories of their youth assaulted her. Of sunny days amongst apple trees. Of laughter of the blossoming of her love. She was so confused. She wanted an explanation she didn't know where to begin. She dropped her chin to her chest.

"I love you."

Her eyes snapped to his. His words were too much, impossible to hear, impossible to believe.

He took a step toward his gaze willing her to believe. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I've been an ass. A foolish ass."

What are you saying?"

He brushed her whipping hair back from her face. His hands holding there. Holding her eyes to his. "If I can't have you with me. I am nothing. It's always been you Caroline. You were my first friend, the only one I allowed myself to think of when I thought of home. A part of me always knew it, even when I thought I loved your sister. But it was you. It's always been you."

He loved her.

Oh god he loved her. After all this time.

Tears welled over, streaming onto her cheeks her face split into a smile so great it threatened to split her cheeks.

His gaze lowered to her smile his own growing to match.

She flung her arms around him, burying her face in the warmth of his chest. "I never stopped loving you. Not for a moment."

His chest swelled on a breath beneath her cheek. "I'll never let you go again."

"I never thought I'd hear something like that from you."

His thumb rubbed a trail across her cheek as his forehead dipped down to rest upon hers. "Be prepared to hear them from this day on for the rest of your life."

* * *

><p>"Momma come on!" Her daughter squealed pulling her hand as she led her through the apple trees.<p>

"Slow down Elizabeth. Not so fast!" They wandered back toward their picnic, long since forgotten during their need to explore.

Finally arriving she plopped herself down on the blanket, gasping as she was pelted with flowers.

"Momma! It's raining flowers!" Her daughter danced as the petals cascaded over her. Caroline looked up, knowing exactly who she would find. Perched high the branches, Klaus grinned down at her as he shook a branch. That smile on his face, so similar to how he looked as a boy.

"Come down here before you break you neck." She admonished.

Deft as a monkey, he lowered himself to the lowest branch, dropping down to earth with a resounding thud. Elizabeth clapped her hands and pounced into Klaus's arms with wild glee.

Klaus hugged his daughter. Giving her a teasing look, "Imagine, you with a daughter."

She chuckled at that, her eyes turning down to her stomach. She placed a hand there, caressing the fabric that covered the life growing within her.

''Imagine, you with a son."

His jaw dropped as his gaze flew to her hand. A brilliant smile broke across his face and before she had time to react he and Elizabeth had tackled her onto her back.

His lips took hers in a drugging kiss. His spare hand splaying wide across her abdomen.

"I love you Caroline."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Fin.<p> 


End file.
